DrOodLEr
SYRONWE DESTRANIHLADS THIS GOOPED THING LIKES TO CAPTURE, LEAVE HALF, OR EVEN CONSUME CREATURES FROM EVERY UNIVERSE AND PLANET. SADLY INCLUDING THIS SLIME WORLD. Appearance PITCH BLACK, HEAD THAT ADAPTS TO ENVIRONMENT, 1 BIG HAND AND A SMALL SPIKY HAND, AND TWO SIMILAR LEGS. ONE IS MELTING. MADE OUT OF A WEIRD GOOP. EXPLAINED IN BACKSTORY. Personality CRUEL, BUT PRETTY CALM. TAKES A LOT OF PROVOKING TO TURN HIM TO THE NEXT MODE. Backstory Once upon a time, a mad scientist felt destructive, and mixed some acid, a liquid brain, tar (or Tarr) and gave it a human shape. He didn't notice his favourite art stuff fell in! He tried to rescue them, but he fell into the goo! Now, the liquid formed around the humanoid. Then everything melted that composed him. That made the goo sentient, as that species was more radioactive. Then Droodler was born. He started absorbing everything of that planet, giving him great powers, but also lots of weaknesses, like being flammable for the graphite, or being able to be erased somehow. Relations Not much people. but he does like hanging out with other artists. Though he miiiight have ate some. Bomby "that loud bomb that ｔＡＬｋＳ ＲｅＡＬＬＹ ＷｅＩＲＤＬＹ" Signum "protective dog thing." Bee "the wasp that messes with me. mess with me and i mess with you....r drawings. too strong." Boomer "i have a feeling that i want to destroy it..... more than everything else, of course." Items MATTER PENCIL-BRUSH-PEN. IF IT RUNS OUT OF "INK", HE HAS TO USE HIS OWN MATTER. Current Info There's 3 modes of droodler, in case you don't want them destroying anything, or them destroying EVERYTHING. Mode 0 is "Goo." Droodler's inactive and nothing will happen. Though the "goo" is slippery and also burns a lot. Mode 1 is "Cuddly Droodler". No harm will be done and Droodler will be friendly Mode 2 is "Normal Droodler". Some harm will be done and Droodler will be curious and destructive. Mode 3 is "JESUS CHRIST WE DON'T WANT THIS DROODLER". Lots of kills will be done, and Droodler will be angry and willing to do everything destructive. Mode 4 is "kill droodler". The universe is terminated. Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Mode 0: 1 Mode 1: 2 Mode 2: 4 Mode 3: 2 (Well why the heck would Mode 3 be in an RP anyways?) Mode 4: 0 Number Of Deaths: 00 Number Of Deaths in Chat RP's: 01 Number Of Kills: 01 Number Of Kills in Chat RP's: 06 Trivia * Droodler is a mix between Doodler and Drawing. * Droodler speaks between Gibberish - Spanish - English or Corrupted english. Though the language mix is translatable. Out of an rp, only by the creator. In an RP, it can be translated by an universal translator. Though it makes some devices malfunction and leave some creatures in a coma, they will understand the language later when they are fixed. **Some people like to call it "Goopish" * Droodler was made in an RP, on an attempt to troll people. ** Poor squidy... Gallery Category:Character Category:Other Sexuality Category:Other Gender Category:Non-Human Category:Rancher Category:Basschu's Pages Category:Deceased